User blog:CandD/An Idea
This is really strange. I had a dream I was in minecraft and I was in a boat. I found this Cove and there were pillars with some kind of ore (possibley diamonds?) in them. I kept hearing this splashing. And when I change my view, something green sticks out. It quickly dives back in and goes behind me. It then raises it's head OUT of the water and guess what... it's a sea monster! I try to get back to shore, but its still following me! And then the dream ended...... So is there anyway I can send this stuff to Mojang? You have to admit, a sea boss would be pretty fun! Well anyways, here's some ideas (note, I only had one dream...): *The Sea Dragon. Green with large eyes and fins on the side. it will be like a snake and have a fin on it's tail. If bosses have weak points in minecraft, that will be the weakness. *A giant Pterodactyl. Why not make something to fear during the day? Yet another boss idea, it snatches up villager NPCs and can shoot fireballs. *A King Zombie. Not a boss, but a zombie with a crown (MAGIC CROWN). He will have double the health of a regular zombie (its just a regular enemy mob, so there isn't just ONE) They aren't affected by special arrows (if there are some, if not i have ideas for them). Throwing an egg at him will make him pause for a moment. *Mirrors. Mirrors would make a nice addition. And if you craft them with Obsidion, you can make a new teleporter. it will teleport you to other teleporters in the world. *Gast Arrow. I haven't really got much on this one.... *Silver! Werewolves WILL DIE!!! along with silver arrows. *Snakes. They have a creeper's head and his if you get near them. They will follow you for a short distance, and if you hit one it will explode >:D *Bats, the number one enemy of creepers! They will attack them if they are in the same area. They can be found in caves and only attack you if you harm them. They also fear light and only come out at sunset. Minecraft DS Well, recently I've been thinking.. it's easy to play minecraft with mouse control. But how about stylus control? I think that Mojang should make Minecraft for the ds too. It would be almost the same as the computer one! But the only problem would be that you couldn't update things. So it would probably be something like a somewhat large world with all the enemies. It makes sense to move it to the DS with it's touchscreen capabilities. You could easily craft things. Controls: Stylus: Move the view (what your looking at).'' In crafting, all you'de have to do is drag and drop. '' D-Pad: '''Move. Lots and lots of moving. '''L: Interact. In crafting, this can be used to place one block. 'R: '''place blocks! ''In crafting you can use this to place one block. I might be able to add more configurations for controls.... It's hard to think all of this on my own :S If I have any more ideas, I'll post'em here :D Category:Blog posts